Gratsu Week: Immagonnagetya
by Girl with the Iceheart
Summary: My submissions for 2015 Gratsu Week on my Tumblr blog: Immagonnagetya
1. High School

Gratsu Week: Day 1 – High School/AU

 _A/N: idk what happened but this is short so yeah. Also my first time participating in Gratsu week._

* * *

It was a lovely spring day at Fairy Academy. The students had recently been let loose from their classrooms for lunch and students dotted the campus in their friendship groups, smiling, laughing and eating as peacefully as it was for that school.

Up on the roof, five friends sat around and began to eat.

 **STARE**

"What are you staring at flame-brain?!"

"At you, stupid ice princess!"

" _What did you just call me?!_ "

"Stupid. Ice. Princess."

The three girls sighed as the two began to fall into another one of their usual spats. Lucy grumbled and rested her head in her hand. "They're still fighting..."

Wendy gave a nervous laugh and bit into her sandwich, watching slightly worried when Gray landed a nasty punch to Natsu's face. "You'd think that since they had started dating that they wouldn't fight anymore."

Erza merely sighed and fixed her glasses whilst chewing on her cake, completely ignoring the two boys. "It's most likely to keep appearances up. We are the only ones that they have told; it would be too odd if they were to suddenly stop fighting."

The trio watched as the two boys fought, hardly batting an eyelash when Gray's shirt came off. It had come as a shock to the three of them when the two usually rowdy, brawling boys came out to them. Especially when Natsu had gone, very simply, 'So we're gay for each other and we're dating.'

Lucy raised an eyebrow when they got up into each other's face again. "Do you really think it'll work out?"

Erza smiled serenely as she finished her cake. "The bond in between these two are strong, they'll be able to weather any storm."

"More like they are that storm..." Lucy muttered as she watched the two boys collapse to the floor, exhausted.

None of them missed the grin that was exchanged and the slight touch of their arms from where they lay.


	2. Animals

Gratsu Week: Day 2 – Animals

 _This is set in a Stables AU where the boys (and Chelia) are horses being boarded there (yeh) and the girl's are riders so yeahaha. I'm a horse loving geek so if there are some terms you don't know, google._

 _Actually this kinda turned into a self-indulgent Stable AU because I'm a horse loving nerd._

* * *

"Mo!" Lucy huffed and glared at the chestnut stallion that was puffing out his stomach to stop her from tightening the girth of her saddle. "Natsu! For goodness sake! We've done this every day since the day I bought you; it's not going to work!"

"Lucy? Do you need some help?" Came the timid ask of the blue headed girl from across the stable. The bright steel coloured stallion in the stall with her nickered an almost laugh, causing Lucy's own stallion to flatten his ears angrily.

"It's alright, Juvia! Just let me-" Lucy cut herself off when her horse let out his breath after holding it in for so long, allowing her to properly tighten the girth. "Got it!"

There was a clip clop and a pigtailed bluenette peered over the door. "Is your horse playing up again, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, gently stroking the mane of the stable's latest boarder, Chelia.

Lucy laughed and played with the stallion's mane. "Ah, same old Natsu. How's Chelia doing?"

Wendy positively beamed at the pretty skewbald pony. "She's fantastic! Lamia Farm did really well with training her!" She broke out into bell like giggles when the young pony playful nudged her.

They were interrupted as the guild's most prominent riders walked their horses past them. Mirajane, white hair tied up in a beautiful bun gave a little laugh, "Adada, we'll all be late for our ride at this rate!" Her haughty palomino, Laxus, behind her snorted almost aggressively and Chelia quickly shied out of the big stallion's way.

Erza, red locks plaited into a braid, gave them a stern look as she led her own majestic black competition mount known as Jellal. "You three really need to tack up or we'll leave without you."

"Not like you won't run off once we start anyway." Lucy muttered under her breath as she led out Natsu.

Juvia fell into step beside her, beginning to chat while leading her own horse, Gray (who she deeply adored).

Natsu tugged against his reins slightly to sniff at the other stallion and whinnied in recognition, tail flicking excitedly. The steel grey puffed in response and nudged the other's stomach, a quick hello.

Wendy watched, a slight smile on her face at how the two stallions interacted. She had not been with the stables for very long, but she knew that the two stallions used to fight a lot, as stallions tend to do. But as of late, the two had suddenly become friendly towards each other, _flirty_ even. "What do you think, Chelia?" she whispered jokingly to the little red and white pony.

"Think they're in love?"

(later)

In the paddock, all the horses grazed in one big herd, tails flicking lazily. Their owners were off to properly celebrate their recent win in a competition, leaving the stables quiet and peaceful. The two stallions, Gray and Natsu, touched noses in greeting and began grazing together, side by side.

Chelia watched the two and if a horse could smirk, she would be. Oh yeah, they were in love.

* * *

 _A/N: And now I want to write a full blown Shizaya Stable AU for Duarara... but I already got Gratsu week, my REALLY long-term project of Demon Baby Daddy for Blue Exorcist and a Blue Exorcist ReaderX Amaimon/Rin that I'm still planning to write. Plus life._

 _God damnit._

 _Oh well, it's added to the list._


	3. Mine

Gratsu Week: Day 3 – Mine

* * *

Gray panted as he watched the monster that the team was supposed to be bringing down, paced around, long sinewy body curling around the ruins of the town. Its mouth curled back and growled low in its throat, causing Gray to shiver. The remains of its smaller den mates lay crumpled in between them.

His cherry-blossomed haired teammate landed beside him on all fours, grunting as he landed roughly on his damaged ankle. "Gray..."

Gray nodded and they fell into their battle stances. The girls had retreated to lead the remaining townsfolk through the dangerous terrain to safety, leaving the boys to cover for them.

They just had to hold out till they got back.

"Ice make-!"

"Roar of the-!"

They were cut off when the snake monster shot forward, straight at them, rows of sword-fangs gleaming dangerously. Gray quickly jumped away, up onto a taller pillar. He hissed when the monster's impact forced up a cloud of dust, obscuring if Natsu had made it safely out of harm's way.

GROWL

Gray felt his heart stop when the smoke cleared and he saw the Fire Dragon Slayer trying to keep the jaws from snapping around him with nothing but his bare hands.

"Natsu!"

"G-gray! Help!"

Oh shit, oh shit! He had to save him, now! "ICE-MAKE... HAMMER!" The frozen hammer flew its way and smashed into the side of the beast. It growled menacingly and Natsu visibly strained. "Gr-ay!"

The raven haired gritted his teeth and fell back into position. He had to figure out _something_ to save Natsu. With his weakened foot and near empty magic, he wouldn't last long. Think, think damn it, think! "Ice Make..." whatever he picked would either kill or save Natsu. "Canon!" the ice cannonball slammed into the beast, at the spot where the jaw bone met the neck.

The monster howled, mouth gaping open and Natsu jumped away at the opportunity.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

The monster, already weakened by its injuries, went down fairly easy after the final burning attack. Still falling, Natsu let out a happy, "We did it!"

Gray raced over and with a grunt, managed to catch his teammate in his arms. He gently let the pink haired male down before wrapping him up in a tight hug. "Don't make me worry like that!" he snarled.

Natsu gave his usual laugh and hugged back, "I'm fine, Gray! Besides..." he pulled back from the hug and gently bumped heads with his boyfriend. "You're just as much mine as I am yours; I won't leave you."

The pulled back when they head the girls calling out to them, "Oi! You two ok?"

Natsu pumped his fist in the air, using Gray as support to avoid aggravating his foot any further, a wide grin on his face. "Yeah! Little roughed up, but that worm was no match for us! Gyahaha!"

* * *

 _A/N: Fairly happy with how this one turned out. I'll try even harder for the next few one-shots. Also, I'm not sure if it was made clear, but basically Natsu was in the monster's mouth like Eren was in that one titan._


	4. Wet-Melt

It was a hot day: unbearably so. The two teens rested next to each other on one of the guild's many tables. Natsu's scarf hung loose around his neck and Gray was in nothing but his boxers.

Almost no one was inside the guild at this time. Either they had taken a request to a colder area to escape the heat or were off enjoying whatever place they could find that had a pool (the two suspected that a good portion had traipsed off to Sabertooth). Unfortunately, the guild pool had been damaged during one of their fantastic brawls, meaning not a single hot mage could go for a swim until it was fixed…

"It's hot…"

"Tell me something I don't know." Gray growled.

Natsu scowled at him and groaned. "Gray," he drawled, "Can't you make some ice or something?"

"Too hot. Too much work."

Natsu whined and Gray felt his nerves go on edge. "Can't we go swimming then?"

"Where?" he half-heartedly snapped.

"Mmm… isn't there a creek or something somewhere near here?"

"It'll be full of people you know… Frankly that'll be gross."

Natsu turned to him with a scowl on his sweaty face. "Then what about getting ice-cream?"

Gray shrugged, a 'yes' and began to pull back on the few clothes he had. The two shuffled themselves out of the guild and down the street. There were a few people out and about, most likely hidden away in the coolest spots possible, the crowd thickening when they neared the corner store. They waited in line and as soon as they had the two cones in hand, they raced off to a shady alleyway.

Leaning against the cool stone wall, the boys gave a sigh of relief at having the desserts. They stood there quietly, focusing their energy on restoring their preferred body heat. Natsu gave a smirk when he noticed a bit of Gray's vanilla ice-cream was dripping down his chin and leant up to lick it off.

Gray glowered down at him while Natsu flashed his innocent toothy grin. "What? Can't I do that?" He chuckled, "We have been going out for several months now haven't we?"

Gray blushed slightly and looked away. "Y-yeah…"

Natsu grinned and head butted him, "Who would've thought you're this cute?"

"Natsu…"

"Hmm?"

"You ice-cream is gonna melt all over me."


	5. Technology

_A/N: Based off real events that happened to me._

* * *

"Gr-a-ay?"

"Natsu?"

"Can you come help me for a second?"

Gray shuffled down the hall and popped his head around the kitchen door to look at his pink haired boyfriend who was staring annoyed at his phone. "What's the problem?"

"I've been trying to download this game for a while now and I'm having trouble..."

Gray leant over and raised an eyebrow at seeing the title of the game. "Show by Rock?"

"It's a rhythm game."

"Looks pretty girly."

Natsu glared up at him, cheeks puffed up. "Actually, Show by Rock is aimed at boys!"*

Gray raised an eyebrow, a clear 'you sure 'bout that?'. He sighed, deciding not to get into another silly row, and pulled up a chair. "So what are you having trouble with?"

Natsu growled and fiddled with his scarf. "The game is region locked on Google Play so I had to download this other app in order to even download it." He showed the raven haired the screen. It was white and had the company logos on it, along with an egg saying something in Japanese. "But when I open the game up, I get this screen. It doesn't load! At all!" Natsu snarled and tapped the spot above the screen that said 0MG/0MG "This doesn't change either and if I tapped the pause download, the _whole app crashes!_ " Natsu gave a yank at his hair and growled in agitation.

"Did you check tutorials online?"

"Huh?"

"There might be something there."

"Oh... I hadn't thought of that."

An hour later, Natsu was smiling down on his phone as he tapped away to a song only he could hear with his earphones. Gray sighed and stood up, feeling somewhat drained and annoyed.

Well at least he got to see Natsu's happy smile. He did enjoy cheering his boyfriend up.

* * *

*=True fact, Show by Rock is aimed at guys (google image it and you'll understand what I mean). Actually made by the same people who made Hello Kitty.

 _A/N: Short and fluffy, yeah. And Gratsu week is getting close to being over huh? Ah well, it'll give me time to work on my other projects until next year. Still got two prompts left to do, then so MANY other stories to write (I have three other multi-chapters that need to begin). Also, I've got like seven one-shots for Show By Rock to write so yeah..._

 _Also, I've been struggling to get that game for a couple of days (if you follow my blog you see I've reblogged guides to download SB69) and I just...?! Damn it!_


	6. Fathers-Family

Gratsu Week: Day 6 – Fathers/Family

 _A/N: Set pre-Tartarus. This prompt just demands angst._

* * *

The room was quiet except for the steady breathing of the two boys in the room. They lay side by side, their ankles tangled in the blanket like they were every night. Only one was awake however, listening to the gentle breathing of his pink haired boyfriend while trying to ignore the dark images swirling around in his mind.

Gray could hardly sleep with this heavy weight in his stomach could he?

Not a literal weight, per se. It was the emotional baggage of where his thought had oh so foolishly strayed that evening. To the dark parts where the ice mage liked to keep away from. Where demons lurked and painful memories lay.

To memories of his family.

He knew he shouldn't think about them before bed. The grief was sometimes enough to keep him up all night long. But he couldn't stop the images of his smiling mother, of his handsome father and of the destruction and death caused by Deloria.

He sighed and tightened his grip on his boyfriend. The pinkette stirred only ever so slightly, causing Gray to smile despite the despair. He was a heavy-sleeper and he doubted even a hurricane could wake him when he was this deeply asleep.

Gray sighed and inhaled the scent of the dragon slayer. Campfire and the roast that they had eaten for dinner. The raven haired found it oddly comforting. It was strange how a simple smell reminded him of home, of comfort, of safety.

"Whatever happens," he whispered to the teen next to him, "I won't let you go." Natsu was his only family now. He had to do all he could to protect him.


	7. Renunion-Separations

Gratsu Week: day 7 – Reunion/Separation

 _A/N: Last... day... (sighs) time to get back to other projects! Btw, this is slightly linked to day 3's._

* * *

Natsu craned his neck around, trying to pick a mop of raven hair out of the crowd.

Where... where...

Natsu whirled around when he felt a finger tap his shoulder and was greeted by the smirking face of the ice mage. "Gray!" He howled in delight and threw the taller teen into a headlock. "I missed ya, you jerk!"

Gray laughed and pulled the loose arm off his neck and gave the pinkette a proper hug. "It's good to be back, Natsu." He pulled back and shifted the heavy bags slung across his back. "So what's happened while I was gone?"

The raven haired wizard listened as his boyfriend ranted about _all_ that had happened during the two week separations.

"And then, Happy started crying and then Laxus handed back the fish, and then Happy wanted to give Laxus some fish as a present and then Laxus told him to piss off!" Natsu ranted. He stopped suddenly and gave Gray a sheepish grin. "Oh I nearly forgot, how was your mission?"

Gray smiled and shrugged. The only reason that Natsu had not followed him on his mission was a crippling leg injury from a monster hunt mission. Gray had to go on another mission to try and help pay off the damages during the battle, leaving his mending boyfriend behind. He was beyond relieved to be with him again.

"It was alright. There were no major troubles and the hideout was too far out to cause any damages that needed paying for. The thieves went down pretty easily. It would've been fun if you were there."

Natsu grinned and chuckled, entwining his hand with the taller teen. "Gray..."

"Hmm?"

"Love ya."

"Love you too ash-brain."

* * *

 _A/N: AND THAT CONCLUDES MY GRATSU WEEK SUBMISSIONS GOOD NIGHT_


End file.
